1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to motorcycles having handgrips for a passenger riding on a motorcycle behind the vehicle operator.
2. Prior Art
Some inventions have been made of motorcycles provided with handgrips for a passenger riding on the motorcycle together with the vehicle operator. One example is presented in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60-31977 wherein a motorcycle has a passenger's seat between the steering handle operated by the vehicle operator, termed the "driver" herein and the rider's seat, the passenger's hangrips are provided in front of the steering handle. The passenger rides on the passenger's seat, in front of the driver's seat, and extends his arms to hold onto the handgrips in front of the steering handle. This type of conventional handgrip is applicable only to the motorscooters because in such apparatus, the driver must hold the passenger between his arms. Conversely, in other types of vehicles, such as motorcycles, there is no space between the driver and the handle for the passenger.
Another example is presented in Japanses Utility Model Application 61-171678, which provides a motorcycle having a passenger's seat behind the driver's seat, and handgrips between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. This invention is applicable not only to motorscooters but also to ordinary motorcycles because the passenger sits behind the driver. A problem with conventional handgrips, however, is that the passenger is obliged to bend his arms because the handgrips are very close to the passenger's seat. Consequently, this riding positioned disrupts the passenger's feeling of unity with the motorcycle.